Forelli Crime Family
]] The Forelli Crime Family is an Italian-American Mafia family based in Liberty City. Their dons being, Sonny Forelli, Giorgio Forelli, Franco Forelli and Mike Forelli. History 1984 In GTA Vice City Stories they are attempting to kill Phil Collins due to Barry Mickelthwaite owing Giorgio Forelli money. 1986 In GTA Vice City, they had planned to expand their empire "down south", by opening relations with local drug cartels through Tommy Vercetti, but that never happened due to Sonny's death and Tommy's defection. The main base of operations for this once powerful organization was Marco's Bistro, in Liberty City, before Sonny's death. The Forelli Family used to be the most powerful family in Liberty City, but the deaths of many high-ranking members (such as Sonny and Franco) have led to their subsequent downfall over time. 1992 In GTA San Andreas, it was agreed that the Forelli Family would own an equal share of Caligula's Casino, along with the Sindacco and Leone families in 1992. However the Forellis become a problem for Ken Rosenberg as they attempted to take over the Sindaccos stake in the casino by finding the time to take out Johnny Sindacco while kidnapping him from the hospital in an ambulance, Ken sends Carl Johnson to retrieve Johnny before he is taken out, due to this the Forellis stake comes to an end and Forelli hitmen were sent to slaughter Salvatore Leone, but failed as CJ had taken out the hitmen before they reached the casino. Salvatore exacts revenge on the Forellis by him finding out that CJ is useful and sends him to the Marco's Bistro in Liberty City to kill an unnamed member of the Forelli Family, to end their operations in Las Venturas. They can be seen walking around the Caligula's Casino 1998 In GTA Liberty City Stories, Salvatore Leone mentions Franco Forelli as the Don of the Forelli Family at the time, likely taking control of the reigns after Sonny Forelli's death in 1986. Liberty City Stories also reveals a Little Italy district in Liberty City called Fort Staunton that served as the main base of the Forellis' operations after Sonny's death. The Forellis first deal with the death of Mayor Roger C. Hole who was working for Franco and then had found another representative Miles O'Donovan to fight against Toni Cipriani and Donald Love by burning and stealing fake votes (which O'Donovan wins as the voters found out that Love was unfit for office because he was working with Toni). Later on the Sindacco Family becomes a big problem for the Forellis as a gang war was sparked in Forelli and Sindacco territory, caused by Sicilian Mafia, Toni is caught up in it as Salvatore Leone had taken advantage of the war by causing them to lose territory to continue the war to foil Massimo Torini's plan to take over. The Uptown Yardies, a Jamaican gang, are moving to take over the district Newport, which is Forelli territory, with the help of Leon McAffrey and Toni they were successful in taking the district over on which the Sindaccos also try to take over Newport and fail later on. The Forellis lose another territory as Toni and the Southside Hoods take over Wichita Gardens for the arrest of Salvatore, following the death of Paulie Sindacco ending the war the Yakuza had started operating in by taking over territory and stoking up on weapons (including a Tank) starting tensions with Yakuza as they attempted to kill Toshiko Kasen a former Yakuza as of not knowing that she is against her husbands operation, following the Forellis main base of operation Fort Staunton was destroyed by underground explosives in the old subway line possibly killing Franco Forelli and weakening the Forellis completely. ]] 2001 By GTA III, the Forelli Family seems to have been weakened considerably, with the killing of several more Forelli members (including Mike Forelli, the speculated Don after Franco's death) by Claude on Joey Leone's orders. It is assumed that the Forellis have been reduced to servitude under the Leone Family and their organization on the whole is now considered a brotherhood. At this point in time, the Forelli Family's territory is assumed to consist solely of Marco's Bistro, but that might also be under majority control of the Leone Family as a Leone Sentinel was seen parked there in Liberty City Stories. In GTA: LCS, Forelli henchmen don blue/dark red shirts with light blue/white jackets over and carry pistols. In GTA III, they dressed like the Leones as seen in one of Joey Leone's missions, although this is because they were in disguise. Other Info Known Turf as of 1986 * Marco's Bistro - Forelli base and Sonny Forelli's main hang out. Turf lost to the Leone Family after Giorgio Forelli's murder by Carl Johnson under orders from Salvatore Leone. * Saint Mark's - Forelli district. Lost to Leones after Sonny's murder. * Red Light District - Forelli district. Lost to the Diablos during early 1998. * Hepburn Heights - Lost to the Leones after Sonny's murder. The Leones lose it to the Diablos somewhere between 1998 and 2001. * Fort Staunton - Lost to the Panlantic Construction Company in 1998 due to their main base getting blown up by Toni Cipriani. The Panlantic Corporation was linked to the Colombian Cartel so the Cartel took control of it in 2001. Known Members as of 1986 *'Sonny Forelli' - Suspected Don from time unknown to 1986. Murdered by Tommy Vercetti in Vice City. *'Giorgio Forelli' - Possible Don of the Forelli Family after Sonny. *'Franco Forelli' - Don until 1998. Believed to have been killed by Toni Cipriani when he destroys Fort Staunton. *'Mike Forelli' - Possible Don in 2001. Killed by Claude when Claude triggers a bomb in Mike's car under orders of Joey Leone. *'Tommy Vercetti' - Hitman from time unknown to 1971. Tommy was set up during a hit by Sonny Forelli and wound up spending 15 years in prison for 11 counts of homicide. When Tommy was set free, he was sent by Sonny to work in Vice City. Tommy eventually takes over crime in Vice City and cuts off from the Forelli Family when he kills Sonny Forelli in a brutal gun battle at Vercetti Estate. *'Ken Rosenberg' - Forelli contact in Vice City and Giorgio Forelli's lawyer. He was set to work with Tommy Vercetti in Vice City and helps him take over crime there. He keeps working with Tommy when he cuts off his ties with the Forellis but is eventually fired and forced into rehab due to his drug abuse problems. Category:Gangs Category:Cosa Nostra